1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-mountable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device that is mounted on a head during use, a head-mountable display is well-known. A head-mountable display is commonly used since it allows an observer to readily view a video picture on a large screen, allows for easy stereoscopic vision, and is movable together with the observer. As a mounting mechanism of the head-mountable display, a mechanism which tightens around a surrounding portion of the head by a belt-like member, and a mechanism which includes frontal and occipital pressing members, and allows attachment/detachment of the head-mountable display by pressing or releasing the occipital pressing member against or from the head by moving that member in the back-and-forth directions are well-known.
When an observer moves the head from side to side and up to down, a display unit of the head-mountable display often deviates from a correct observation position. In order to reduce this deviation, a holding force to the head may be increased. However, only an increase in holding force makes the observer feel discomfort. Hence, a mounting mechanism which allows mounting by pressing temporal regions has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-123452). Also, a mounting mechanism of a type that supports a weight on a parietal region and presses temporal regions has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-086974).
Since the mounting mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-123452 presses the head of the observer at the frontal region and temporal regions, it has to strongly press the temporal regions so as to surely hold the weight of the head-mountable display. However, the strong pressing force on the temporal regions may lead to a feeling of discomfort.
The mounting mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-086974 does not allow any adjustment since it has no temporal adjustment members and depends on an elastic force of an elastic member. Hence, this mounting mechanism may not press the head at a comfortable pressing force for the observer.
In order to surely hold the head-mountable display on the head of the observer, a larger number of adjustment members may be provided to fit the head shape of the observer. However, when the number of adjustment members is merely increased in a conventional head-mountable display, the number of operation members corresponding to the adjustment members is increased, resulting in troublesome adjustment operations and an increase in size of the display.